


Drabble Collection: KuroOi

by nachtangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kuroo/Oikawa drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're not Iwachan!

The night had probably been a blast, probably. Oikawa didn’t really know, or care at that point. His feet were screaming at him for dancing all night in his new boots and his head was screaming even louder at him for having so many shots he lost count. It was maybe at about 14 around 1am, maybe, but who knew. _Iwachan would know_ , he mused to himself, not that his childhood friend had been with him that night, he had growled about some essay he had to finish by Monday and that, no Oikawa, college was not just about parties and some people actually did work. The setter had stuck his tongue out at his old ace spiker and laughed at how he didn’t need Iwachan to have fun anyway. So he had set off into the night, determined to find the most happening club there was and dance (and drink) the night away. He met some new people, got a few kisses from the more flirtatious dance companions and had been given so many free drinks that Oikawa was sure the pocket with his cash in actually felt more full than it had before he left.

“See, who needs Iwachan to have fun~” he singsonged to himself, stumbling out of the now closing club. Once he was clear of the small crowd milling around outside the club he paused at a bench, giving his feet some much needed rest, letting the night air cool his sweaty skin. He shut his eyes for a moment, letting his head lull back to try and dull the fast approaching headache. The ghost of the heavy bass from the club still thumped and Oikawa could almost see the flashing lights behind his eyelids.

The setter flicked his eyes open, not knowing quite how long he had stayed liked that, just listening to the bass, or maybe it was just his heartbeat, when he heard a familiar sound. His lips pulled up into his 100 watt smile as a car pulled up a few feet from him. Despite his feet’s protest he leaped up from his bench and practically ran to the dark car, tugging the handle and unceremoniously falling into the front passenger seat in one swift (ish) motion.

“I knew you couldn’t bare a night without me Iwachan~. I saw how you watched me go, these jeans do look pretty damn good on me do they not?~” Oikawa purred as he leaned in to place a horribly wet kiss jokingly on his friends cheek. When he didn’t feel the inevitable smack on his head, Tooru frowned, blinking his eyes, willing them to focus as he pulled back a little.

“Iwachan?~” he mumbled, confused as the boy in front of him finally came into focus. This was most definitely not his Iwachan. The driver raised an eyebrow at the intruder, smirking at the confused look that took over his handsome features. No this was not his Iwachan, he always mocked him about his hair but it had never looked this unruly. The driver looked taller too. Taller than Iwachan and taller than Tooru himself. He gulped, eyes wide as they stared at the vaguely familiar face in front of him.

“Holy shit I’m in the wrong car….” Oikawa whispered, now completely horrified at the situation. The driver burst out laughing then, slapping his hand on the steering wheel in glee much to Oikawa’s dismay.

“Nah you’re not pretty boy” He said with a grin when he finally stopped laughing. He waited as Oikawa looked around the car, it was the same model as Iwachan’s, the leather was the same colour and there was even the obnoxious heart sticker on the steering wheel that Oikawa had stuck there when he first got it. He glanced to the back and saw a familiar gym bag and his own jacket that he had thought he’d lost. _I wanted to wear that tonight._

“But...you’re not Iwachan!” The brunette glared at the driver, his drink addled brain still not fully comprehending the situation. The driver laughed again briefly, and tapped Oikawa’s nose.

“No shit sherlock. Names Kuroo, I take biochem with Iwaizumi, he came to my room earlier, looked reaaaaaal pissed, mumbling about snapchats and selfies and threw his keys at me. Told me to go pick you up because he would and I quote ‘Rip your dick off if he saw your stupid face in person’. I owed him one so here I am pretty boy, shall we go?” Tooru blinked at Kuroo, not really paying attention to the fact that the car was now moving and sat back in the seat pouting.

“Iwachan never lets me drive his car…” he mumbled, looking out the window at nothing in particular. Kuroo smirked in response and they were silent through the rest of the short journey. When they arrived back at the dorm, Kuroo stopped by the front entrance before parking so the drunk didn’t have far to walk.

“Thanks for the ride then Kuroochan~” Oikawa sung as he clambered out, praying that his roommate and childhood friend would be asleep when he got in. Just as he was trying to pull his keycard out of the skintight jeans, he heard Kuroo call.

“Oi pretty boy, those jeans do look pretty damn good on you” Kuroo winked at the slightly flustered setter and drove away, hoping that they would meet again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Holy shit I'm in the wrong car"
> 
> This somehow seems more IwaOi then KuroOi now that I'm reading it through, I'm sorry ;-;


	2. Running away from Beige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lengths students will go to avoid that /one/ lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of needles and blood, so be warned if you're extra squeamish (though I personally hate needles so avoided mentioning them at all costs)

If there was one thing Kuroo hated more than anything it was history. It wasn’t that he wasn’t very good at it, he had done pretty well in school and he could probably pass it now if it wasn’t for one thing. The lecturer. He was the most boring person on the planet, he managed to make epic battles sound like a diarrhea advert and his voice had such a droning tone to it that it almost made you fall asleep, but was annoying enough that you couldn’t actually sleep. This man was the embodiment of beige and Kuroo hated his lectures. Hated them so much that instead of walking up the steps and into the building that held his fate for the next three hours, he stopped, glanced at the van next to it and said.

“Fuck it.” So here he was, settling down into the plush chair inside the large red van ready to give blood instead of go to his history lecture. He almost laughed at how utterly desperate it was until he noticed a familiar face getting comfy in the chair opposite him. He snorted, shaking his head to himself, as a nurse came over to him, setting up the equipment and telling him to prepare for a slight pinch. Kuroo nodded, not really listening to what she was saying, and only flinched a little when the ‘slight pinch’ happened. It felt weird at first and after a quick glance at his arm Kuroo decided it was best not to watch it and focused on the boy in front of him. He was quite tall, though not as tall as himself and slim but with defined muscles, Kuroo noted, as the boy made a fist as the nurse instructed.

He had that pretty boy hair that was supposed to look like he had woken up like that, though Kuroo was sure he had spent at least 30 minutes to achieve the look. The boy smiled at the nurse, there it was, the million dollar smile that made all the girls fall to his feet. Right now he looked close to perfect but Kuroo knew better. He had seen him before, many times, looking bored out of his skull, frustrated, and on more than one occasion, asleep and drooling. Ah yes, Kuroo was not the only one who hated history. When the nurse finally left, the boy across from him turned and their eyes met, Kuroo watched in amusement as the pretty brown eyes transformed from mild interest to sudden understanding. Kuroo smirked.

“I guess I’m not the only one who hates Mr beige incarnate” The boy laughed in response, it was a loud full body laugh that Kuroo wouldn’t have thought would come out him.

“Mmm I guess not. I’m Oikawa Tooru, I take it you’re not just here to save lives then?” Oikawa nodded to his arm and smiled, it was a smaller smile though, not his usual million watt one that Kuroo had seen before.

“Kuroo Tetsuro, I’m here to save no only other peoples lives but my own as well. 3 hours of that can't be good for my health.” Oikawa laughed again and nodded.

“Can’t deny that logic Kuroo-chan~” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the nickname but let it slide, shifting to get comfier in the chair. They continued to talk as they sat there, first about their joint hatred for the history lecturer, then onto their other classes. It wasn’t long before they found out they had a shared interest in Volleyball, and the captains continued to bond in the cafeteria as they got their blood sugar levels back up. When it was finally time to part and they had already said their goodbyes Kuroo couldn’t help the words that slipped past his lips.

“So next week, you wanna see if we can feed the homeless?” Oikawa turned back raising an eyebrow at the taller man, the small smile brightening his features at the implication.

“Sounds good Kuroo-chan~” he called back running off towards his next class. Kuroo smiled to himself as he walked to his own, thinking that maybe history wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We’re both donating blood in the blood donation van in the quad to get out of the same class


	3. Bubble King & his loyal subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets a text and a selfie from an unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is this im sorry  
> prompt: I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.

Too long. Kuroo had been staring at the same page in his biology textbook for too damn long. Enough was enough, he thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair, eyes closed letting his arms hang lifeless beside him. It had been hours since he first opened the book to revise for the test on Friday and he was sure he knew even less now than he had this morning. He groaned, wondering if there was any point in taking a break and trying again or whether he should just call it quits and get a decent nights sleep for once. His inner debate was interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping at him from the bedside table.

“Must be a sign…” He mused, rolling out of the chair and collapsing onto his bed in a heap in one (almost) smooth motion. After a moment of relishing in the comfort of his bed, (the chair he had been sat in for the past few hours was no where near the word comfortable) he rolled onto his back and raised his phone above his head. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the lock screen. It displayed a notification for two new messages from a number he didn't recognise. He wondered briefly if it could be spam, but even spam would be more interesting than biology so he opened the messages and got a nice surprise.

[Look Iwachan I finally have a crown!]

Kuroo read the message, quickly establishing that it was sent to the wrong number from the foreign nickname but couldn't help his curiosity as he clicked on the image that was attached to the second message. When the image finally opened he sat up so fast he made his head spin. He gulped and blinked slowly at the photo before him. A man he’d never seen before sat in a bathtub, smiling brightly at the camera. His chest was bare and glistening from the water, his eyes seemed like they sparkled along with it and the flash had picked up all the colours of the rainbow in the pile of bubbles on his damp chestnut hair (Kuroo assumed that was the aforementioned ‘crown’).

The boy was, for lack of a better word, stunning and Kuroo wanted to see more of him. He licked his now dry lips, smirking as his eyes unabashedly took in every detail of the man in the photo. Once he had gotten a nice long look at the stranger he hummed to himself as he glanced at the mirror across the room. He thankfully didn't seem to show any signs of lack of sleep or pre biology test depression and his hair was its usual mess of bedhead. He turned backed to the phone and clicked reply, typing out a little message and attaching his own image, because it was only fair. Kuroo smirked at the camera as he heard it click and after assessing the final product, he sent it on its way. It was just a close up shot of his face, but the combination of messy hair, smirk and the slight glimpse of collar bone from his too loose t shirt made a rather sexy look, if he did say so himself.

[That must mean you’re a King then? Does that make me your loyal subject your majesty? (ゝ◡╹)ノ]

It was a bit forward but then again so was he, and besides, Kuroo told himself, the stranger had sent him a photo from the bathtub, what was more forward than that? Kuroo laughed to himself as he got up, leaving his phone on the bed as he got ready for a shower.

Just as he was about to enter said shower in his en-suite he heard his phone beep once again. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he waltz back into his room not bothered by his lack of clothes and grabbing the phone far quicker than he would have had it been anyone else. There was a flash of worry in the back of his mind that the pretty stranger in the bathtub might just say sorry for getting the wrong number and never text again but Kuroo squashed it, not wanting to ruin the good mood his stranger had bought him. His smile only grew as his lock screen once again displayed a notification for two texts.

[Well I suppose that depends on how loyal you are ne~ <(O 3 ~)/ ]

Kuroo smirked as he read the text, clicking on the image willing his phone to open it faster. The stranger filled his screen once again, his chestnut hair now wet and dripping on lean shoulders. He was winking this time with a slip of his tongue sticking out of his lips, that made Kuroo subconsciously lick his own. The stranger seemed to be out of the bath though judging by the wet hair and shoulders he hadn't left it too long ago. The captain hummed to himself as he walked back to the en-suite, thinking over his reply. He took another quick selfie in the bathroom, one that showed much more skin than the first with an eyebrow raises suggestively and sent the message before he could regret it.

[Oh I can be very loyal, just give me your command and I shall obey, your majesty~]

Kuroo paused, leaning against the shower ignoring the chill from the cold surface as he stared as his phone willing it to light up again with a reply. It beeped in his hand again and he opened it before the notification had a chance to show.

[Is that so? This could be fun, but I need a name before I give any orders….]

Kuroo replied with his name almost too quickly, but the response came just as quick.

[Okay then Kuroo-chan, lets begin~]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god i'm sorry for leaving it at such a stupid dicky place, but I actually had real trouble writing this for some reason. I am tempted to continue it, which is kinda why I left it where it is but if I do I'll actually have to think about it and not just write without thinking like I usually do which is harder then it sounds for me. imsorry


	4. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Nekoma is the enemy, then Kuroo is his Arch Nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request done for Iwaizumi-s on tumblr  
> Prompt: pretending to hate each other au
> 
> The summary is too serious for the amount of bitching this drabble has in it

No matter who it was standing on the other side of the net, during a match they were the enemy. There were some teams that would get along off the court, some who didn't even interact unless they were on the court and then there was Aoba Josai and Nekoma. Oikawa had labelled them as the enemy before they even got off the train. They were friendly with Karasuno, so that meant they were not to be trusted and more importantly it meant they were to be crushed.

Of course the fact that the Nekoma captain was as annoying and egotistical as the Grand King himself it made it all the more easier to hate them. Iwaizumi, upon meeting the captain felt his skin crawl at the thought of another Oikawa but revelled in the fact that Kuroo Tetsuro got under Oikawa’s skin as much as Oikawa got under his. Which was why during a timeout in the third set of their practice match, where Oikawa seethed about how much he hated that stupid bedheaded dick and how much he wanted to wipe his stupid smirk of his stupid fucking face, he just rolled his eyes, stifling a laugh as he pumped up the team.

Unfortunately for Nekoma it was Aoba Josai’s turn to serve, more importantly, it was Oikawa’s turn to serve. The Grand King looked only at the other captain as he spun the ball in his hands, perfect smirk in place, waiting (hoping) for Kuroo to look away and lose their little game. But Kuroo just stared back, never breaking eye contact with an identical smirk plastered on his face.

“Just serve the god damn ball Assikawa” Their staring contest was interrupted by an irate vice captain, that only made Kuroo’s smirk grow. Oikawa waved his childhood friend off, raising an eyebrow at Kuroo that said _are you ready?_ and began his perfect jump serve as if it was any other day.

Except it wasn't any other day and Oikawa was determined to wipe that smirk off of the enemy captains face one way or another, which meant his serves had a little bit more of a bite then usual. Despite this and the several points he gained from said spike the victory did go to Nekoma in the end, if only by two points.

“God I hate him and that fucking grin and his ego, its so big, maybe that's why his hair is so big and messy because his ego can’t stay in his head. That dick, how can his team like a captain with an ego that big he’s just so fucking annoying!” Oikawa grumbled to himself as he stormed to the changing rooms, oblivious to the _are you serious?_ looks his own team mates were giving him.

20 Minutes later, Oikawa was sat on a bench in the changing room still mumbling about the Nekoma captain, having only managed to take his shirt, shoes and socks off during his ranting. His team left him to it, following their vice captain out of the changing room to thank the other team for coming.

“Hmmm, what? The Grand King isn't bidding us farewell?” The Nekoma captain stated after looking over the other team, shaking hands with the vice captain, who just laughed at the comment.

“He’s sulking in the locker room, I can drag him out if you’d like though” Kuroo shook his head a devious smile pulling at his lips.

“Is it alright if I say goodbye myself?” He looked down at the vice captain and then nodded to the locker room. Iwaizumi shrugged and nodded, silently wishing he could be a fly on the wall just to see Oikawa really burst.

“Be my guest” With that Kuroo strided over the court to the locker room and waltz in like he owned the place. Oikawa looked up as he heard the door open, subconsciously tensing ready for the smack Iwaizumi was bound to give him. His muscle didn't relax when they saw who had walked in. The setter glared at the taller captain as he stood, his hands balled into fists.

“Hmmm, what's got your panties in a twist Grand King?~” Kuroo smirked, letting his eyes travel up and down the other captain, taking in the way his muscles clenched at the nickname, the way his knee pad had fell a little more down his leg and the way his bare chest glistened from the post match sweat.

“I hate you” Oikawa said bluntly, too tired and angry to play games with the spiker, he had gotten under his skin and he didn’t even know how, but he had and he knew that Kuroo knew that he had.

“And why’s that?~” Kuroo hummed, stepping a little closer. Oikawa rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, annoyed that he even had to answer that question, because it was obvious wasn’t it?

“You’re arrogant” Kuroo snorted.

“So are you” Oikawa bristled.

“You’re annoying”

“So are you” Kuroo repeated.

“And you smirk too much.” Kuroo smirked in response, stepping closer once again.

“So do you~” Oikawa frowned, finding his mind blank despite his near constant ramblings for the past 20 minutes.

“You purposefully get under peoples skin before a match, you have a giant ego I'm surprised it even fits in your head, though I guess it doesn’t judging by that mess of hair, god you are so annoying and arrogant, I hate you” He was clutching at straws, repeating himself for lack of anything better to say, and Kuroo was really close now, forcing him to look up to make eye contact (oh he hated that too). He was very close, too close for comfort and suddenly Oikawa was feeling a little too hot as his eyes scanned the face before him trying to anticipate his next move.

Kuroo smirked, again, watching Oikawa’s eyes widen as he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together, just a light kiss, almost fleeting. He flickered his eyes up to Oikawa’s, watching him process what had just happened before he whispered against his lips.

“I hate you too” And then it was just lips and teeth and too much tongue as Oikawa kissed back and Kuroo pushed him against a locker, ignoring the bench beneath it. He let his hands roam around the setters bare chest and hips as he felt arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer into the kiss. It was messy and sweaty and hot but they didn’t care, wrapping themselves up in their own weird not really hatred until they had to separate breathing heavily foreheads lent against each other. Oikawa breathed out a small laugh, shaking his head at himself, or Kuroo, or maybe both of them. There was a call from outside that sounded too old to be a team mate and Kuroo groaned as he realised he was being summoned. It was time to leave and go back to Tokyo. He brushed his lips against Oikawas again and then gave him his signature smirk.

“We should do this again sometime” He purred, watching as the setter nodded his head slowly, still breathing heavily. Oikawa coughed and nodded again, regaining his composure. He pushed Kuroo away a bit, holding a hand out in front of him.

“Until next time Captain~” He smiled one of his brightest smiles that Kuroo returned as he shook his hand, firm and steady. As Oikawa was about to let go he was pulled closer, Kuroo’s lips meeting his ear.

“Think of me when you deal with this ne?” The Nekoma captain gave the slight bulge in Oikawa’s shorts and little squeeze before moving back as if nothing had happened and Oikawa’s face wasn't a shade or three darker. He pecked his lips once more then made his way to leave, hearing the calls of his team mates grow in volume.

“I hate you so much” Oikawa stated, though there was little power behind it. Kuroo turned back at the words and winked.

“I hate you too~” He grinned leaving the locker room and a very hot and sweaty Oikawa. He would have liked to stay and continue but it was probably better this way he mused as he was sure he would be the only thing on the Grand Kings mind when he finally took a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who has watched 50% off, i feel like im gou when she goes to samazuka and is just like "I ship them, and them and THEM. They HATE each other but they fUCK each other" im sorry not sorry.


End file.
